The Goddess
by The Goddess of Life
Summary: Olive gets to Camp Half-Blood with and embarrassing start. It all seems normal to her, the gods and monsters, but she feels she doesn't fit. She knows she fits in this world of Gods but she feels as if she shouldn't be at Camp Half-Blood. She feels unloved and left out. She knows she has so many connections with this world. She just needs to work them out.
1. Ch1 Olive

**Olive**  
How was Olive's day? Just great. Detention again, of course.  
'Why?' Her techer, Mrs Roger asked. This was her usual response after  
Olive messed up in class. Roger acted as if she was generaly concerned  
about Olive's education. Olive was a straight A student. She could  
name every element on the periodic table, recite every multiplication  
problem up to the 50s and even name all of the Greek Gods, including  
the minor ones. Of course Mrs Roger wasn't concerned about her  
education.  
'I don't know why.' She replied to her teacher. Why does anyone throw  
mud at bullies? Because they feel like it? Of course not. She did it  
because the bitch was provoking her. Why else?  
'It's not good enough. You're in year 6. The younger students look up  
to you. You need to be a good roll model for them.' Mrs Roger gave her  
the usual lecture before letting Olive's mother take her home for the  
year early.  
Holiday primary was a boarding school. They loved having Olive there,  
being one of the smartest people of her age but she seemed to cause  
too much trouble. At least this year she only got kicked out at the  
end of the year. She usually has to start at a new school half way  
through the year because she couldn't miss half a year of school  
because she got kicked out at an inconvenient time. Not that it would  
effect her grades if she missed out on half of her school life.  
'Why do you do it Olive?' Her mother asked her half way home. She knew  
Jenny wasn't her real mother. Jenny hadn't admitted it yet but Olive  
could tell she was adopted.  
'I can't help it mum. I just lose my temper quick.' She replied. She  
didn't know what else to say. It was true though. She did have a  
horrible temper.  
"I've found you a new school. It's more of a camp though. Your father  
wanted you to go there before he left." Jenny cursed to herself.  
Before her father left? Micheal hadn't gone anywhere. She must have  
meant Olives real father. That Just proved Olive's theory.  
Olive's heart sank. Jenny knew she would get expeled so she had  
already aranged for a new school to take her in. "It's more like a  
camp." Jenny was sending her to yet another boarding school. Did she  
hate her adopted daughter? Why did she keep sending her away?  
"When do I start?" Olive tried not to let her mothers comment make her  
even more upset than she was.  
"A friend of your fathers will take you tonight."  
Again, which father was she talking about? Micheal or her real father?  
When they got back to Jenny and Micheals flat she dumped her bags on  
her small bed and went to look in the fridge.  
She would have screamed at thecsight if it didn't look vaguly familia.  
"It's a relief to get these feet off," The thing said to her mother.  
He froze as he noticed her. "I can explain."  
He looked like a normal human being from the waist up but he was  
wearing no pants even if his fur made it looked like he was. His legs  
were furry and he had goats hooves.  
"You're part goat," she said stupidly, stating the obviouse.  
"Um, yeah." He replyed. "Thanks for not attacking me or anything,  
that's happened before. I'm Peter."  
"Peters going to take you to your school." Jenny said eyeing the two  
teenagers.  
"Why now? The year's practically over. It's summer!" Olive said. A  
little bit annoyed.  
"It's a summer school." Jenny said. Olives heart sank further. Now she  
was sending her to a summer school too?


	2. Ch2 Peter

"We're nearly there." Peter said. He had put his fake feet and pants  
back on. He could tell Olive was thankfull. He didn't know what it was  
with her. Sure, she looked shocked but she didn't seem as disturbed as  
other demigods. A few scream, a few faint, but this time Peter felt as  
if he would faint. The power radiating of Olive was amazing, like none  
he'd ever felt.  
Peter was nervous. They had nearly reached camp, but this was usually  
the part they was the hardest. He sniffed to see if there were any  
monsters near. He couldn't sence any but he still felt wary. There are  
some monsters that smell more than others. Maybe this was just a weak  
smelling one, like a basalisk. Peter remembered they were mostly  
Roman. He made slips like that sometime. No one was to know he was a  
faun not a satyr. Satyr was the Greek Half goat half person, but he  
knew he wasn't really one. He was a faun. He was Roman. No one could  
find out. He'd be slaughtered.  
"What's wrong?" Olive asked him. He realised he was looking around  
nervously, searching for the monster that was surely following them.  
"Nothing." Peter said innocently. They were nearly there.  
He turned to face the front. He swung back around to a scream. Olive  
was lying unconcious on the ground. They were nearly there. No, Peter  
was there. He had just past Thalia's pine tree. Everyone at Camp Half-  
Blood knew the story. Grover, another satyr brought back three  
campers. They were being followed by monters and Thalia gave her life  
to save Grover, her protector; and her friends. Her father Zeus, King  
of the Gods, took pity on her and spared her life by turning her into  
the pine tree that protects the camp.  
Olive was nearly in camp when she was knocked out. She had just  
reached the first branches of the pine tree.  
"Olive!" He shouted. He scooped her up into his arms and nearly fell  
over. She was definately powerful. He carried her to the infirmary.  
What had attaked her? He didn't see the monster, but it gave her a  
good blow. She had blood covering her forehead and was lying  
unconsious for hours in the infirmary.

* * *

Sorry It's a bit short...


	3. Ch3 Olive

"Mother or father?" A voice asked as Olive came into conciousness.  
"Oh no." Olive said. "That's so emabarrasing."  
"What happened?" Peter asked as he entered the room, hooves and fur.  
"I ran into a tree." Olive murmured, clearly hating herself for it.  
Peter began to laugh. "How did you manage that?"  
Olive gave him her best glare and he shrunk away. "there was a branch  
coming off it and I hit my head on it.  
"Nice to see Thalia approves of your coming to camp." The voice was  
coming from a girl across the other side of the room. She had curly  
blond hair and stormy grey eyes. "I'm Annabeth, by the way."  
"Who's Thalia?" Olive asked, curious to see who apparently hated her.  
Peter told Thalia's story, with Annabeth adding in details.  
"Daughter of Zeus? Wasn't he a God?" Olive was confused but she seemed  
to believe that he was real. "Gods are real?"  
"You seem to be taking this awefully calm." Annabeth studied her face.  
"It seems familia." Olive refused to tell anyone the truth. She didn't  
remember anything from her childhood. Everything was a blur.  
"You seem fine now. It's nothing compared to what some peole come in  
with when they first come to camp. They usually have monsters on thier  
trail. They were probably too afraid to attack you though. You radiate  
power like no demigod I've ever seen, even Thalia and she was the  
daughter of Zeus.  
"Come with me, I'll show you around camp." Annabeth seemed to be a  
leader. No one protested when she discharged Olive from the infirmary,  
no one seemed to question anything she said.

The most beautiful view was waiting for them at the top of a small  
hill at the edge of Camp Half-Blood.  
Annabeth casually sat on the ground and motioned for Annabeth to do  
the same.  
"So, is it your mother or your father?" Annabeth asked.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm adopted. Neither of my mortal parents are  
my real parents." Olive admitted.  
"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight at the camp fire." Annabeth  
assured her.  
"Why are you so calm about the whole 'Greek God being real' thing?"  
"I-" Annabeth seemed like a nice enough girl. "I'm not sure. I don't  
really know anything from my childhood. It's all a big blank."  
"Maybe you ran in to some monsters as a child so your godly parent  
erased your memories." Annabeth suggested.  
"I'm really not sure."

* * *

I hope you like it so far and I'll try to get chapter 4 up tommorrow...


	4. Ch4 Annabeth

Annabeth was right. Olive did get claimed and she wasn't suprised who  
her father was. Of course it was Zeus. The most powerful God. Olive  
radiated power like no one else, even Thalia.  
"Olive. Come with me." Annabeth ran into Olive after the camp fire.  
"This is you new home." She told the slightly shocked girl as they  
walked into Zeus' cabin.  
"It's beautiful," Olive paused, "and scary. I feel like my father's  
staring at me." She looked up at the huge statue of Zeus and frowned.  
"He looks grumpy." Thunder rumbled outside.  
"I hope your comfortable here. It's homely enough." Annabeth didn't  
really believe that. This place felt like a huge marble bank.  
"Who's your godly parent?" Olive asked.  
"Athena," Annabeth answered "goddess of wisdom.  
"Capture the flag's on tomorrow. We'll see how you go with that. You  
can come on my team if if want."  
"Capture the flag? What's that?" Olive asked, completely perplexed.  
Annabeth forgot that Olive had just come to camp. It seemed like  
they'd know each other forever. She did seem familia... Annabeth shook  
away the feeling. She couldn't have seen Olive before. She would have  
remebered someone as powerful as Olive.  
"Capture the flag is a game we play to train and work on team work.  
We'll have to get you a sword..." Annabeth trailed off thoughtfully.  
"I'll take you to have a look to see what we can find first thing in  
the morning so you can train with it.  
"The rules of capture the flag are simple. All you have to do is  
capture the flag. If you get the enemies flag and get back into your  
zone before the other team, you win. It's lots of fun once you know  
how to use a sword."  
"Real swords?" Annabeth remembered the first time she'd ever played.  
She wasn't sure about the whole 'real sword' thing either. It seemed a  
bit dangerous but no one was ever really badly hurt.  
"I'll be in Athena's cabin if you need me." Annabeth left Olive alone  
in her dad's cabin and went to her own.  
The great prophesy was on her mind. Something big was going to happen  
on the sixteenth birthday of a demigod of the big three: Zeus,  
Posieson and Hades so they swore on the river Stix that they wouldn't  
have any more demigod children, but then Zeus broke the oath and sired  
Thalia. Everyone thought she was the child if the prophesy but then  
she was turned into a tree.  
It must be Olive. There were no other children of the big three.  
Annabth liked Olive though. She was nice, unlike some demigods. She  
didn't want Olive to be the child of the prophesy. Maybe someone else  
would come along, maybe a child of Posieson.

"Where's the lightning bolt?" Annabeth asked the new demigod as he  
woke up. He only groaned. She handed him some necta. Food of the gods  
to make him feel better. He blacked out again.  
"What happened, Grover?" She asked the new demigods satyr protector.  
"The minotaur was following us. I didn't know what to do. It was  
scary." Grover replyed.  
"Where's his mother? Didn't you say she was with you?" She questioned.  
Grover looked pale. "She didn't make it." His voice was barly more  
than a whisper.  
Annabeth didn't reply. They were both silent for a while as the looked  
pitingly at the boy on the infirmary bed.  
Annabeth broke the silence. "Do you know who his dad is?"  
"No. He'll probably get claimed soon though."  
"Olive did. The gods must be happy at the moment. Except for the bolt."  
The next time Percy Jackson woke up Annabeth was there again. She took  
him on a small tour of camp.  
After she left Percy in the Hermes cabin, where all unclaimed campers  
stay, she decided to visit Olive.  
"Did you here there's a new camper?" Annabeth asked as she entered the  
cabin.  
"Yeah, chased by a minotaur? Is that the real Minotaur?" Olive asked.  
She was clearly still grasping the concept of monsters coming back  
from the underworld.  
"Yep, that's the one." Annabeth confirmed. "I'll take you down to the  
sword arena for some training before capture the flag."  
Olive swung her new sword at Annabeth. "So, what's Percy Jackson  
like?" She asked.  
"He's- He's nice." Annabeth swung back.  
Olive managed to block her strike.  
"Ooh, you like him." Olive said.  
"I do not." Annabeth argued, her face growing hot. It was true though,  
she did have feelings for him.  
"Is he hot?" Olive asked, suddenly interested. "You'll have to  
introduce me to him."  
"He's on our team for capture the flag so you'll see him then."  
Annabeth casually replyed jabbing at Olive with her knife.  
The Herme's cabin came in for training so they left. The Herme's cabin  
was always crouded, housing all demigods who hadn't been claimed.  
There was a growing number of them too. The sword arena was too  
crouded for the two girls to stay. The problem was, Olive wouldn't  
move. She was staring wide eyed at a boy at the back of the Herme's  
group: Percy Jackson.  
People began to notice. Annabeth gave her new friend a shove and she  
kept walking.  
"Who was that?" Olive asked he once they got outside. She looked like  
she was about to cry and generaly worried.  
"You're kiding me, right? That was Percy Jackson." Annabeth began to  
laugh at the shocked look on Olive's face. "Capture the flag tonight.  
I'll introduce you two. Let's hope you don't freeze again."  
Olive playfully punched her arm. "Shut up. He is pretty hot."

* * *

I made this one a bit longer, as I will be doing for the next few. I was thinking about cutting the gossip scene so if you don't like it, review and I'll cut it or change it.


	5. Ch5 Percy

The girl in the sword arena scared Percy. He didn't quite know what to  
make of her. He never believed in 'love at first sight' but now he was  
begining to know what it feels like.  
"Percy!" It was Annabeth, with the other girl from the arena. "Percy,  
I wanted to introduce you to Olive. She's new at camp too. She came  
yesterday."  
Percy didn't know what to say. "Hi," he squeaked.  
"Hi," Olive was equally as quiet.  
There was an awkward silence. "Well, I'll help you both put your  
armour on." Annabeth clapped her hands. Percy was glad she broke the  
silence. He was completely stuck for words. He had never been  
speachless like this before.  
"So where are you from, Percy?" Olive asked cautiously as Annabeth  
pulled on one of the armour straps.  
"I just live in a little manhattan flat." He replied. He didn't really  
want to tell her he was poor and had little money and a dirty gambling  
stepfather.  
"Me too," Olive said. "With my adopted parents." She added.  
Their conversation stopped there.  
Percy had no idea what to do. Annabeth told him to stay by the river  
as defence. He soon got bored and sat on the ground, looking into the  
swirling waters of the river. The forest was creepy. He wouldn't want  
to come here at night. The constant sounds of monsters and the  
rustling of trees makes Percy think there's someone watching him. He  
swung around. There were people watchnig him. There were a few campers  
from the Ares cabin. The god of warfare. Percy remembered previous  
that day when a daughter of Ares, Clarisse had tried to put his head  
in the toilet. He had somehow made it explode and given her a toilet  
water shower. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't him that  
caused the explosion, that it was just a fault in the plumbing but he  
knew it wasn't true. He had felt a funny tugging sensation in his  
stomach and he had somehow been spared. He was completely dry  
afterwards.  
Clarisse was leading the bunch of Ares campers. She wanted revenge. A  
strange thought hit Percy. Annabeth knew Clarisse would want revenge  
so she sent him by himself. To prove himself no doubt.

Percy survived the game and the bonus Hellhound that somehow got into  
camp.  
After Luke, son of Hermes, had gotten the flag from the other side and  
Percy's team had one, Luke's moment of glory was shattered when the  
Hellhound came into camp and nearly killed Percy. Someone must have  
summoned it. No monster could get into camp without permission from  
someone inside. They don't keep Hellhounds in the forest so there was  
no way it could have gotten in.  
But he survived.

Finaly Percy was claimed. He thought he would be happy when he finaly  
found out who his father was but he had heard stories about the great  
prophesy. He knew a child of the big three would have to make a choice  
that will save or destroy Olympus. He knew Posiedon was one of the big  
three and his father was Posiedon. He was the child of the big three.  
"It might not be you." Annabeth told him next time she saw him. It  
could be Olive, she's the daughter of Zeus.  
"Yeah, I guess." Percy knew it wasn't Olive. He was almost sure it was  
him, and he was scared.  
Chiron, the centaur camp director wanted to talk to him about a bolt.  
He thought back to when he had first woken after the Minotaur attack  
and the first thing Annabeth had said to him was "where's the  
lightning bolt?"  
He didn't know where there was any lightning bolt. He didn't even know  
what she was talking about seeing lightning is electricity coming down  
from the clouds. No one knows where or when lightning's going to  
appear. There must be some God lightning or something. Anything could  
be real in this world.  
Chiron told him of the master bolt. There was 'God lightning'. Zeus'  
master bolt. His lightning weapon, it had gone missing. That was why  
Annabeth had asked him where it was. Chiron also told him that Zeus  
and his brother, Posiedon had their differences and Zeus was blaming  
Posiedon for its dissapearance. Chiron decided Percy should take two  
companions on a quest to find the bolt because Zeus had given Posiedon  
untill the solstice to return it to him, otherwise there would be a  
war among the Gods.  
Percy didn't find that fair. Zeus shouldn't blame his brother just  
because he didn't like him. Not only was Zeus blaming Posiedon but he  
thought that Posiedon had gotten Percy to steal the bolt. How on Earth  
and in the Under World was Percy supposed to steal a bolt of lightning  
from a god? He was also mad at his father. The only reason he was  
claimed was because Posiedon needed his son to do his dirty work.  
Percy thought about Hades. Had he broken the brothers oath too? Maybe  
there were four demigod children of the big three, including the tree.  
He thought about Annabeth. She seemed nice enough when she was  
reassuring him, telling him he might not be the child of the prophesy  
but she seemed bitter towards him. Had he done something to upset her?  
He made a mental note to ask her next time he talked to her.  
He had to consult the oracle. People talked about how people went mad  
after talking to the mummified oracle. Apparently it was one of the  
most terrifying things to do, just behind fighting a drakon.  
He took his time climbing the stairs to the attic where the oracle was  
sitting.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._  
_You shall find what isstolen and see it safely returned._  
_You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend._  
_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

He had his prophesy and his two companions, so they set off. His  
protector and best friend Grover and Annabeth. Annabeth still didn't  
like him. He didn't know why. The only reason she volenteered to go on  
the quest was so she could get out to the real world, where the  
monsters were. Luke had told him she had been there since she was  
seven. Percy though it must be a pretty miserable life, day after day,  
being stuck at camp, eating sleeping and training for years. He  
secretly wanted to ask Olive to come on the quest with them. She  
hadn't been at camp long but he could do with someone as powerful as  
her. Fighting with a daughter of Zeus. After he'd heard about their  
parents rivalry that didn't seem possible.

When they blew up the bus Percy knew they were in trouble. No one  
could blow up a bus and get away with it. Percy was already being  
looked for after the dissapearance of him and his mother and his  
stepfather had described Percy as violent and everyone assumes he took  
her and murdered her or something.  
It wasn't their fault they had all three furies onto them.  
"Olive?" Percy thought he saw the familia silver haired daughter of  
Zeus watching them from behind a tree. She came out of hiding.  
"I wanted to come. I wanted to help with the quest. My dad needs the  
master bolt." Olive said simply. "I'm coming with you."  
Annabeth stared at her wide eyed. "You know you're going to get kicked  
out of camp if they find out you're gone?"  
"Yeah. I want to help though."  
"I guess you could tag along." Percy said. He wanted her there with  
them. He didn't know why but he felt safer knowing she was there.  
Grover looked like he was going to pass out. "I know you." He kept  
mumbling. "I know you."  
"You've probably just seen me around camp." Olive assured him.

* * *

This one's a little bit longer. I didn't want to spend to much time going through the things that you've probably already read in the book that's why it jumps about a bit. Sorry it's a bit rough because I had about ten minutes to write it.


	6. Ch6 Grover

**DISCLAIMER! **I kind of forgot to do this in the past five chapters but I don't own Percy or Annabeth or Grover or any one else in this sstory except Olive and Peter. That sucks. Oh, and if you wanted to know. Peter's name is Peter becuase of peter Pan and Pan is the god of the wild... yeah that's not a great name but it's the best I could think of :'(

Grover got chills down his back when he first saw Olive. He felt like  
he'd seen her before, but he hadn't. He nervously chewed on a tincan  
as they walked.  
there were four people on the quest not. Not the best idea.

"It looks like my uncle Ferdinand." Grover said. It really did, his  
uncle Ferdinand had died years ago on his search for Pan. He has  
became a searcher. A searcher was a satyr who had a searchers lisence  
and went on a search for the great god Pan. Hundreds of years ago Pan  
was anounced dead but the satyrs, who were always loyal to Pan didn't  
believe it. The immediatly sent out a search that has lasted eer  
since. No satyr had ever returned alive. Grover wanted to become a  
searcher. Almost all satyrs do. His father was a searcher and so was  
his uncle Ferdinand.

The statue of his uncle was scaring him but hisfriends were being  
drawn into Aunty Em's emporium by the smell of cooking burgers. Grover  
himself was a vegetarian but he had to admit it didn't smell bad, and  
he was hungry. What gave him the creeps more than the statue was Aunty  
Em. Aunty Em had a veil covering her far so Grover couldn't tell her  
age. She creeped him out and he felt uncomfortable looking at her so he  
averted his eyes.

Peru told her some lie about how they were kids from the circus and  
they were supposed to be meeting the ringmaster here. Grover didn't  
think she believed it but it would have been worse if he didn't have  
his fake feet on.

Olive looked wary too. Percy and Annaeth were completely sucked in by  
the hamburgers and completely refused when Grover and Olive insisted  
that they leave. "The ring master's waiting," they said but Annabeth  
and Percy wanted to eat first.

Grover ate the napkins while Percy and Annabeth ate burgers, Olive  
nervously nibbled the edge of one and Aunty Em only watched.

Grover looked around at his suroundings. There were stone statues  
every where. He glanced in horror at a statue of a girl, fear written  
all over her face. She seemed to be staring at him.

Annabeth and Percy didn't seem to register the freaky side of the fact  
that Aunty Em knew their names. She talked about gods as if she'd  
lives for a hundred years. Then again, she was talking about gods. She  
must be from their world. He did the stupid thing: "Are you a  
demigod?" He asked.

What if she wasn't? She would just be confused. Olive gave him a  
dessperate look and whispered "We need to get out of here. She's  
creeping me out."

Finally Percy and Annabeth finnished eating and they could leave.  
But of course this creepy lady wanted a photo.

They sat on a seat next to the statue that looked like his uncle  
Ferdinand.

Aunty Em didn't have a camera and Percy pointed it out to her but she  
didn't seem to think it was an issue.

Grover realised what was happening just as Auntie Em was taking off  
her veil. Grover pushed Annabeth who was sitting next to him, causing  
a dominos effect as all members of the quest fell to the ground. He  
shouted Medusa's name which snapped them all out of their trances.  
Percy ran down one row of stone peole with Olive. Annabethcdived for  
another and Grover activated the flying shoes that Luke had given  
Percy before they left on the quest, and closed his eyes.  
Medusa ran after Percy and Olive.

Grover is a protector and Percy is the demigod he was meant to protect.  
Percy and Olive were looking in the reflection if riptide; Percy's  
sword. He landed behind them and they swung around to face him.  
"Why are you looking at me? If I were Medusa, you would be dead."  
Grover pointed out to them.

Percy waved his comment off. "Whatever. Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked.  
"The next row." Grover pointed to his left, through the thick group of  
statues.

Percy looked through the reflection of riptide before running down the  
isle Annabeth ran through. They almost ran past her but Olive saw her  
standing amongst the other statues. Her face was as grey as her eyes  
and her hair matched the colour. She was completely frozen, a shocked  
and scared expresion on her face. Olive began to cry. Grover could  
tell it was wierd for her. She didn't seem likethe kind of person who  
would cry. Percy put his arm around her shoulders and a tear fell from  
his eyes too. Grover broke down, seeing the frozen Annabeth and the  
crying Percy and Olive.

"Isn't this sweet?" Medusa asked from behind them. "Crying over the  
daughter of Athena. She deserved it. Her mother's a bitch!"  
The hissing from her snake hair could be heard and it didn't help to  
make the situation less scary. It took all of Grovers will power to  
stop him swinging around to look at her.

"Just turn." she said in a soothing voice. Percy began to give into  
the temptation but Olive held him back.

"Go!" Olive shouted and all of them knew what to do. Grover shouted  
the spell to activate his shoes and he flew to the air, grabing a  
branch on the way. He began to swing it around Medusa's head and  
actually hit her a few times but he couldn't look at her so his aim  
was poor.

Olive charged Medusa from one angle why Percy did the same from the  
other.

"Don't look, don't look." Percy was chanting to himself as he ran.  
"I think she's unconsious." Grover was hovering about half a meter  
from Medusa who he'd beaten to the ground. Olive watched in horror as  
a snake from Medusa's hair lashed out at Grover and got him. He fell  
to the ground beside Medusa. She stood and towered over him and  
laughed, a shrill, horrible laugh. That's when Percy striked. He swung  
riptide at her neck and cut it clean of her sholders. Her body turned  
to dust but the head stayed where it was on the ground.

"Carefull, it can still petrify you." Grover warned.

Percy glanced hopefully at Annabeth's statue. She was still stone.  
Percy screamed in agony and began to stab at Medusa's face with his  
sword. Suddenly all of the statues came to life. They got their colour  
back and turned to flesh and bone.

"Annabeth!" Olive screamed, running to her now unfrozen friend.  
"You're alive!"

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, feeling her skin as if surprised it was flesh.  
Grover ran to his uncle. "What happened?" he asked.

"I heard her talking to her hair. I couldn't tell while I was stone  
but I remember now. She said she was hoping that even if she died then  
no one would kill her eyes. If you stab her eyes then all of her  
victims will be freed. I'll die soon. I should have died years ago if  
I hadn't have been a Meudsa victim. Anyone beyond their years will die  
soon. Your friend Annabeth there should last her full life, or at  
least another ten years."

Annabeth looked horrified. "I only have ten years left?"

Yeah, that was a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm not really sure what happened with the spacing...


	7. Ch7 Annabeth

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own tehm. I don't own anyone in this chapter except Olive :'(

**Annabeth**

Annabeth felt like throwing up. She did not recommend putting 'turn  
into stone' high on anyones to do list. She didn't think or feel while  
she was stone but all of the things she heard, smelt and saw seemed to  
be stored away untill she could feel. It flashed by so fast she barely  
regestered it.

She saw her quest companions crying over her frozen body. It made her  
want to cry too. She had been harsh towards Percy because their parets  
didn't like each other. That didn't mean they couldn't be friends. She  
felt like a fool. He cared about her and she repaid him with hate. She  
was a bitch. She wanted to go and hide in a hole.

They wished the other statues luck and left on their way.

"At least I got out of camp before I died. Ten years." Annabeth  
muttered to herself.

"We'll find a way to break it." Percy assured her. "I don't know how  
but we'll find a way."

He was being far too kind towards her. She had done nothing to deserve  
that.

"I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth began. She didn't know what to say and  
began to cry. "I'm sorry I was being a bitch. I hated you because your  
father and my mother hate each other. They were always working against  
each other but I know that was no excuse for me to take it out on you.  
You've done nothing wrong and I'm sorry." Annabeth stopped walking and  
sat on the grass with her head in her hands. She felt weak, crying  
like this infront of these demigods but she couldn't help it. The  
tears just came out. She had ruined everything. She was the one who  
had been petrified. She was weak and didn't deserve to be on the quest.

"It's okay Annabeth. I undersatand. But surely our parents did  
something together? My dad created horses and your mum built the  
chariots. That must count." She heard Percy say.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry I got petrified. I wasn't carefull  
enough. I'm too weak to be out in the real world. I shouldn't be on  
the quest. You three go on and I'll head back to camp." She began to  
cry again. She was weak. She was too weak for the real world. She'd  
have to go back to camp and spend her last ten years there. Last ten  
years. She wouldn't live a full year. She could already feel Medusa's  
curse effecting her. She felt old and fragile. She felt weak.

"No." Percy held her hands and looked into her eyes. It wasn't in a  
loving way but her heart did backflips anyway. "We're not leaving you.  
You're not going back to camp. You're going to see this quest through  
and you are not going to die in the next ten years. We'll break  
Medusa's curse and you'll live."

Annabeth nodded her head weakly and they continued on their way.

***  
Percy finally woke.

"Well, the zombie lives." She said, not like she could talk. She had been  
turned to stone.

"How long have I been asleep?" Percy asked.

"Long enough to cook belreakfast, and look, Grover found a friend."  
she answered.

"Percy meet Gladiola." Grover said, holding out a pink poodle.

"I'm not saying hello to that thing." Percy eyed it like it was rotten  
Minotaur shit.

That was exactly Annabeth's and Olive's reaction.

Grover and Gladiola looked hurt. "This 'thing' is our ticket west."  
Grove defended the dog.

"Percy, I said hello to the pink poodle, you can say hello to the pink  
poodle." Annabeth said. She looked serious. Apparently this poodle  
wasn't to be messed with.

"So did I." Olive sighed.

"Olive can understand her too," Grover said. "Which is wierd."  
Percy said hello to the pink poodle and Annabeth explained that  
Gladiola had run away from her family that she hates but would go back  
so they could get the reward money for returning her so they could buy  
a train ticket.

"How does Gladiola know there's a reward for finding her?" Percy asked.  
Annabeth was thinking the same thing. Olive just sat in the tree  
listening.

"She read the signs." Grover said as if it were obvious.  
Percy, Annabeth and Olive exchanged ammused glances. He had to be  
kidding.

They spent two days on the train before arriving at Amtrak. There were  
lots of signs about Percy. There were pictures of him after the  
blowing up bus incident where they were attxked by all three fury.

There was a wild look in his eyes and he was holding riptide which  
only looked like a silver blur.

"Don't worry." Annabeth said. "The mortal police will ne'er find us."

She didn't believe it. If the police were looking for them they would  
probably be found, and with the amount of posters she'd be surprised  
if there was a single person who didn't know about the teenage boy who  
abducted his mother, then dissapeared and blew up a bus. Every one was  
looking for him.

Grover stretched out and muttered "Food," before he was fully awake.

"Come on Goat boy." Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch." she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to  
the top. Are you coming or not?"

Grover and Percy exchanged looked but followed her off the train and  
past the signs of Percy.

Annabeth was excited and she could tell Olive was too.

"Do you smell anything?" Percy asked Grover once they got inside.

"Underground." He said. "Underground always smells like monsters. It's  
probably nothing.

Annabeth looked at Olive. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" Annabeth  
asked.

"Yeah. I can smell them too." She said.

"I swear you're a satyr in desguise. You can talk to pink poodles and  
smell monsters." Annabeth laughed.

Olive looked serious. "Isn't that normal?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go to the top."

They were shoved in an elevator with a fat lady and her chihuahua.  
Annabeth assumed it was aseeing dog because none of the guards seemed  
to care that it was there.

"No parents?" The lady asked.

Annabeth thought fast. "They're down below. Scared of heights."

"Oh the poor darlings."

The dog growled. "Now Sonny, behave." she told him.

"Is his name Sonny?" Percy asked.

"No." She smiled as if that cleared everything up.

When they got to the top Annabeth ran to the edge and started looking  
at the structural supports. She decided she would've made the windows  
bigger and had a seethrough floor. Olive seemed to be doing the same  
thing over the other side.

"You like Architecture?" Percy asked her. He sounded stressed, like he  
couldn't breathe properly. Annabeth could tell he didn't want to be  
there.

Annabeth felt a little bit jelous of Olive. She wished Percy was that  
interested in her.

Stop it. She couldn't think thugs like that. olive was er friends. If  
Percy liked her then that was too bad for Annabeth. She had to get  
over it.

"Are we done?" She asked the three of them.

Olive gave the edge of the window one last examination and followed  
them to the 'down' lift.

They didn't all fit. Annabeth and Grover got in but Olive and Percy  
were stuck out.

"We'll wait for the next one." Grover said.

"It's okay." Olive said. Annabeth could see that it would just be  
inconvenient for them to wait. It would stuff up the whole system.

"We'll wait down the bottom for you." Annabeth said, preying to all of  
their parents that nothing would happen to Percy and Olive.

* * *

Argg. I don't know if I'm just a complete wimp but I cried writing that. I don't know if i was just in a bad mood and felt like crying but I did when Annabeth was saying sorry to Percy. Did any one else get upset or was that just me?


	8. Ch8 Olive

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy or Annabeth or Grover or Echidna or Chimera or anyone else n this chapter except Olive...**

**Olive**

The fat lady from the elevator was staring at Olive. She smiled  
politly and turned away. She could feel the womans eyes on the back of  
her head. The chihuaua growled and barked.

"Well, if you insist son." she said.

"Did you just call your chiuahua your son?" Percy asked.  
"Not chihuahua boy, chimera."

The dog began to change shape, first to a dobbermann, then a huge  
lion. It had the head of a lion, the body and hooves of a goat, the  
tail of a serpent and a diamonback coming out of it's furry rump. It  
was covered in dried blood.

The old lady grinned. She had fangs, then Olive noticed her skin was  
green and scaled. What was she?

Both her and Percy froze. The chimera would lunge as soon as either of  
them moved. A little boy from the other side of the room screamed.

"You should be honoured Percy Jackson." Had she realised Olive was  
there? "Lord Zeus rarely let's me test demigods with my brood. For I  
am the mother of monsters, I an the terrible Echidna!"

All Percy said was "Isn't that a type of anteater?"

She howled. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming  
that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son will  
destroy you."

That, Olive could believe. The thing breathed fire.

The chimera brgan to charge towards Percy Plive called out to him in  
panic and he managed to jump aside. He ended up near a park ranger and  
a family who were all screaming and trying to open the emergency exit.  
Olive had to get the chimera away from them.

"Hey, chihuahua!" Olive yelled. It turned to her and opened it's  
mouth. She expected it to try to bite her but it didn't. Instead it  
blew a huge wave of fire in her direction. She dived aside just in  
time. The carpet caught fire and there was a huge hole in the wall  
where he was standing a second before.

She pulled the Hunters of Artemis' bow of her back, that Annabeth had  
found her. It was magic, when she needed it it just appeared, slung  
over her shoulder.

She tried to shoot it but it kept moving. She was a fairly good shot  
and hit it once but it wasn't bothered by the arrow sticking out of  
it's neck.

Olive saw Percy swing his sword at it's neck, near her arrow. Riptide  
just flanged against it's collar and didn't bother it. Olive screamed  
in horror as the serpent tail came around and sunk it's fangs into his  
leg. Percy yelled in pain ambut the chimera wrapped it's tail around  
Percy's legs, throwing off ballence. Riptide flew out of his hands and  
down the side of the Arch. Percy climbed to his feet and swayed,  
dangerously close to the edge. He backed up the rest of the way and  
looked down to the river, far below.

Olive had just been standing there the whole time, watching in horror.  
"If you are the son of Poseidon, you should not fear water. Jump,  
Percy Jackson." Echidna began. Olive stopped listening and charged,  
bow in her hands and shot at Echidna. They harmlessly bounced off her  
scales. Now Olive was weaponless too she was out of arrows. Percy and  
Olive stood together at the hole.

"I'm sorry." Percy whispered. "I don't know what what I was thinking.  
I dot know why I even thought of jumping and leaving you here."

Olive distance blame him. With the chimera about to eat him and all of  
the poison, she would have. But she wasn't the child of the sea god.  
She wouldn't survive.

"One the count of three." Olive said to Percy, taking his hand. "One,  
two-"

"Three." They said together. Olive leant bak and fell. The air rushing  
past. It felt good. Her had was ripped away from Percy's as they fell  
but that didn't matter to her. She would die when she hit the bottom.

Stop. She thought, as hard as she could. She wanted the falling to  
stop and, it did. She fell slowly, like she was bouncing along a stair  
case of pillows.

She landed in the water with a splosh. Percy was sitting at the bottom  
miserably. He saw her and both of them swam to the surface.

"How did you-?" Percy didn't know what to say.

"How am I alive?" Olive asked. "Would you prefer I wasn't?" She joked.

"Yes, no. No I wouldn't prefer you to hade died. But how did you live?"  
Percy stammered.

Olive wanted to keep her flying experience to herself. "I don't know.  
Lucky? What about you? Did it even hurt?"

"No. I just kind of sank to the bottom. I can breathe under water  
too...and I stayed dry. I even lit a fire under water."

"Greek fire?"

"No, just normal fire."

They swum to the edge.

"Mum, that boy just came out of the water." A near by boy told his  
mother.

"Thats nice, dear." she replyed.

"But he's dry." He continued. She ignored him.

The police and a growing crowd were gatered around the Arch. They ran  
to find Annabeth and Grover. Olive could hear people saying that Percy  
Jackson fell fromthe buildig and hasn't been found. The look on  
Percy's face told Olive that he had heard too.

"You know the old lady with the chihuahua?" Olive asked Annabeth when  
she asked them what happened. "She's Echidna and her son, the  
chihuahua, is chimera. Chimera blew up the side of the Arch and we  
jumped out because we had no weapons and Percy was poisoned."

"So you jumped?" Grover asked, looking at them like they were crazy,  
which they probably were.

"We knew Percy wouldn't be hurt by the water. Me, well, I took my  
chances." Olive said. "We'd better get out of here. They're all  
talking about three teenagers with Percy Jackson."

So they went on their way.

The next day they arrived in Denver.

"We should talk to Chiron." Annabeth said.

"We can't use phones though," Percy said. Olive was thinking the same  
thing.

"No, I have a different idea."

They found a do it yourself car wash and pointed it towards the sky.  
"What are you doing?" Olive asked, curious.

"Do you have a better way to make a rainbow?" Annabeth asked. She  
tossed a golden drachama into the mist. "O Goddess, accept our  
offering."

* * *

Sorry It's a bit short. I laughed while writing the part where Echidna sats she hates Australia. I'm Australian. Please review tips, ideas, opinions, questions or anything else you want to tell/ask me!


	9. Ch9 Grover

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately still don't own Percy or Ares or Annabeth or Grover or anyone else in this chapter except Olive D':

**Grover**

Grover held the spray gun while Annabeth contacted Chiron. Luke was  
the only one there.

"Chiron's down at the cabins. We're having a bit of trouble with the  
campers. Grocer was expecting that. The campers were probably taking  
sides between Zeus and Poseidon.

Just then a car drove into the next wash station with it's radio  
blaring.

"Oh, fucking hell- or under world or whatever." Olive grumbled.  
"I'll take care of that." Annabeth said when Luke asked what it was.

Only then did Grover realise her face was bright red. He'd never  
understood girls.

She drage him along. He quickly gave the spray gun to Percy and ran  
after her.

He had no idea what her plan was. Hope was she going to ge them to  
shut up?

"Um, hi," she said to the guy in the drivers seat. He ignored her.

"Um, do you mind turning your music down a little?" she asked  
politely. She was again ignored.

"Annabeth, maybe you shouldn't bother." Grover said. He was always  
socialy awkward and this guy was creeping him out.

The drivers attention was turned to Grover. "This your boyfriend?" he  
asked Annabeth.

His gruff voice gave Grover a fright and he quickly backed away, one  
of his fake feet falling off his hoove for a brief second. The mans  
eyes widened and he slammed his foot on the accelerator. That was one  
way to get rid of him.

By the time they got back to Percy ad Olive, their time had run out  
for the spray gun. Luke was gone. Percy was pale and looked like he  
was going to be sick. Olive wasn't much better.

Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened Percy? What did Luke say?"

"Not much. Come on, let's find dinner." Olive quickley interupted.

Grover gave Annabeth a funny look and could tell she wasn't convinced  
either.

A few minutes later they were sitting in a booth in a diner.  
Finally a waitress came over. "Well?"

"We, um, want to order dinner." Percy said.

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

Grovers lip started twitching and was close to involenteraly bleating.  
He had the biggest urge to eat the linoleum. Annabeth looked like she  
was about to pass out fom hunger.

A rumble shook the whole building as a motorcycle the size of a baby  
elephant pulled up to the kerb.

Every one in the diner stopped talking. The motorcycle had flames  
painted on it and had shotgun holsters riveted to either side with  
shotguns. The seat was made of leather that looked suspiciously like  
human skin.

The guy on the bike was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans.  
He had a hunting knife strapped to hid thigh and wore red wrap around  
shades. He had a cruel, wicked and handsome face. Grover just about  
passed out himself. He had seen this man before. He knew who it was

.  
The man walked in and every one stood up. He dismissively waved his  
hand and they all sat down, continuing what they were doing.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" The waitress asked again.

The biker said, "It's on me."

He crowded Annabeth ad Olive into the window as he sat in their booth.  
The biker looked at Percy and Grovers friend looked suddenly reckless,  
like he wanted to hit something.

"So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" He asked Percy.

"What's it to you?" Percy asked rudely.

Grover and Annabeth both gasped. Olive just looked confused.  
"Percy, this is-" Annabeth begun.

"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you  
remember who's the boss. You know who I am little cousin?"

"You're Clarisse's dad, Percy said. "Ares, god of war."

Percy and Ares has a very small conversation about how Percy broke  
Clarrise's spear in capture the flag.

The waitress came with a tray heaped with food. Ares handed her a few  
drachamas.

"But these arn't..."

Ares began cleaning his fingernails with his knife and she ran off.

Ares had a small mission for them, in return he'd give them a ride  
west. They has to go to a run down water park to retrieve his shield  
because he couldn't be bothered getting it himself.

They found a souvenir shop and sook some water land tshirts. Grover  
didn't think it was right but the thought of fresh clothes over  
whelmed him.

They finally found the 'Thrill tunnel o love'. It looked like an empty pool  
with cupids around the ridge.

In the middle of the pool there was a two seater boat with heards  
painten on it. In the left seat was Ares shield, glinting in the light.

"Grover, you smell anything?" Percy asked.

Grover shook his head.

"Nothing like in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or  
really nothing?"

Grover hung his head. That was underground. That always smells of  
monsters. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry." Percy apoligised. "Right, I'm going down there."

"I'll come." Grover stepped foward. He didn't really want to go but he  
wanted to make up for what happened in St Louis.

"No, I want you to stay up here with the flying shoes. You're the Red  
Baron, remember? Annabeth, come with me." Percy said.

Annabeth began to refuse. Something about going on a love ride with  
Percy.

Olive and Grover waited at the top. They took for ever.

"Oh, come on," Olive said and began to walk down the slope to see what  
they were doing.

The cupids began to shoot arows across the top of the pool. Metal  
strings were stretched across the rim of the pool.

"Um, guys." Grover called.

They began to run up the side of the pool but were constantly slipping  
back down.

"Come on!" Grover shouted to them. He tried to hold open a section of  
the net that was being woven together but the threads kept trying to  
cling to his hands so he gave up.

Video cameras popped ou of the cupids head. Spotlights rose up all  
around the pool and a loudspeaker voice boomed. "Live to Olympus in in  
one minute... 59 seconds... 58..."

Grover heard Annabeth scream "Spiders!" which was immediately followed  
by Olive yelling "Shut up!"

Grover tryed to pull the net away but it wouldn't budge. He couldn't  
see what was happening beneath.

"Grover!" He heated Olive shout. "Go into the booth and find the on  
button."

He couldn't find it. No buttons in the booth said on. What did he do  
now?  
"I can't find it. There isn't an on button!" He yelled back.

Water exploded everywhere. It mush have been Percy's fault. Then a  
thought his Grover. They must be going through the ride. Grover ran to  
the gates at the end. If they came through on the boat they would  
crash into the gates. Annabeth had clearly thought of that. She yelled  
"Now!" and all of them jumped from the boat, clearing the gate but  
went too far to reach the pool. They would hit. The floor and probably  
die. He activated his shoes and flew after them.

"You're too heavy!" Grover puffed, trying to hold all three of them  
up. They smashed into a photo board after spiraling down from above.  
The cupids were still filming.

"Show's over. Thankyou. Goodnight." Percy said to them. They went back  
to their original position.

"We need to have a talk to Ares." Olive said, nearly losing her temper  
again.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please remember to review if you did like it and sorry if autocorrect changed Grover to grocer because I didn't have time to check. I got distracted from my fanfic because I got Mark of Athena! Yay! )For those of you who don't know what that is it's the new Hero's of Olympus book.)

Oh, also. Tomorrow I'm going away and might not have internet for a few days. I won't have given up on this story. I love this story and will never abandon it. I'll get tomorrows up before I go but then won't get one till, maybe Sunday night...?


	10. Ch10 Percy

**Percy**

After Percy offended the worst god to make your enemy, they walked to  
the truck that was their ride west.

Percy tried to read the writing on the sign. It was reverse printing,  
white on black so he could read it more or less easily with his  
dislexia.

Kindness International: Humane Zoo Transport. Warning: Live Wild  
Animals.

"You're kidding."

Percy slung the backpack Ares had given them further onto his back.  
Percy had refused to take it but Grover had made him.

The waitress that served them in the diner was watching them with the  
cook. She snapped a picture of them. Great, Percy thought, now he'd be  
in the papers again: Twelve Year Old Outlaw Beats Up Defensless Biker.

Percy's head hurt. Ares had promised news about his mother. All he had  
found out was that she wasn't dead. She had been taken before the  
Minotaur could kill her.

He felt faint. He wanted to colapse in the truck, untill he saw what  
was inside. That was not humane transport. There was a very sad  
looking albino lion with an old turnip sitting infront of it. It did  
not look impressed with the food options. There was a sad looking  
zebra with bits of gum stuck in it's mane. The lions stake was sitting  
to one side of the cage and the zebra was trying it's best to get as  
far away from it as possible. There was also an antelope with a ballon  
tied to it's antler.

Percy used riptide to move the turnip from the lion cage and gave it  
to the zebra. Picked up the Green stake by the corner with one hand  
while blocking his nose with the other. It was not a plesant smell. He  
tossed it in the lion cage and the lion began to lick at it  
gratefully. Annabeth used her knife to detach the balloon from the  
antelope's antler and began to try to cut the chewing gum from the  
zebras mane. It went nuts everytime she neared it with her knife so  
she left it.

"We'll help you more in the morning," Percy promised. The truck has  
already started moving and Pery and Annabeth were having trouble  
standing up. Olive and Grover were crouched in the corner together.  
Both were crying. Percy knew Grover was an animal lover. All satyrs  
were.

"I didn't know you loved animals," Percy told her.

She didn't reply.

They finally arrived in Las Vegas and when the truck drivers were  
distracted, they picked the locks on the animals' cages. Percy had  
found out he could talk to the zebra. He guessed it was close enough  
to a horse and Posiedon created horses out of sea foam so he could  
talk to just about any horse he wanted to.

The zebra had begged Percy to free them and even called him 'Lord'  
which Percy found a bit wierd.

Grover placed a satyr's sanctuary on them.

"It's so they can find water, food and shelter before they find  
somewhere to live." Grover told them.

"Can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked. It would be  
so much easier if they could have a blessing to protect them on their  
quest.

"No." Olive said.

"It only works on wild animals." Grover explained.

"So it would only work on Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hey!" Percy protested. Was she being sarcastic? He couldn't tell.  
"I'm joking," she assured him.

The four of them began to wander through Las Vegas, not really sure  
where they were going. They must have taken a wrong turn somewhere  
because they ended up at a dead end with only a casino in front of them.  
They were handed a card which allowed them access to any game in the  
Lotus Casino.

Percy assumed the man who gave them the cards thought they were the  
children of some millionaire but they didn't object.

"How much is on here?" Percy asked him.

He looked back blankly. "What?"

Percy tried again. "How much money is on the cards?"

"Oh, you're making a joke. Well, enjoy your stay. You're in room 4001."

Percy shrugged. "Let's go."

They had a bed each and a television with any channel. Annabeth  
changed to the discovery channel which Percy didn't understand when  
there were all of the other channels to choose from.

Percy had a shower which he really needed after spending so long on a  
quest. He threw Ares' backpack in the bin. They didn't need it any  
more. They could just get a new one from the shop with their Lotus  
Cards.

Olive, Grover and Annabeth started an argument about whether the TV  
should be on discovery channel, which Annabeth wanted, or the nature  
channel which both Grover and Olive wanted.

"I don't know why you're fightingnover the TV. I'm going to check out  
the games downstairs." Percy told them. His three friends jumped up  
and the TV was forgotten.

There was every game anyone could ever want. Grover quickly found a  
game that was the opposite to those games where people shoot deers and  
things. Grover was shooting humans yelling: "Die stupid polluting  
humans!"

Annabeth began building a vertual city an Olive found a game where she  
was hitting buttons with the right answers to quiz questions.

Percy was switching between games playing with different people. Some  
people were really wierd. There was a guy with an afro that looked  
like he was trying to dress like Elvis Presly. It looked like people  
were just trying to dress up like people from different eras.

Percy began to play a game with a guy named Darrin.

"Darrin, what year is it?" Percy asked. The other boy was saying  
things like 'Groovy' and had never heard the word 'rocks' the way  
Percy said it when he said "This game rocks."

"The year in the game?" Darrin asked him.

"No, the year in real life," Percy had a bad feeling about this.  
"1977," Darrin didn't notice Percy's dissbelieving look.

Percy asked some more people and got a variety of answers from 1985 to  
1985. They all claimed they had been there only a few days or a few  
weeks. How long had Percy and his friends been there?

"Annabeth, we're leaving." Percy told the daughter of Athena who was  
still building a city.

"But I just got the new-"

"We're leaving now." Percy grabbed her shoulder but she shrugged him  
off.

"Annabeth there are kids here from 1985. We could have been here  
for years. Remember our quest..." Percy had forgotton what their quest  
was. "Um, the lightning bolt!"

"Ah, yeah, maybe later." Annabeth seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Spiders! Large, hairy, ugly spiders." Pery yelled at her. Her eyes  
cleared.

"Oh, gods, Percy. How long have we been here?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's find Grover."

"Die, human!" Grover shouted at the machien.

"Grover, we've got to go." Percy told him. Grover turned the plastic  
gun on his friend like he was an animated person from the game.

"Grover, the quest let's go." Percy grasped one of the satyrs arms  
and Annabeth got the other.

Olive heard her friends shouting at Grover and turned to look at them.

After Percy reminded Grover of the quest Olive realised what was  
happening. She ran to them.

Annabeth had her knife with her, which was lucky. Percy's sword was in  
their room upstairs but it'd appear in his pocket, because it's magic,  
and Olive's hunters bow would appear when she needs it so they didn't  
have to go up to their room to get anything.

As they rushed past the man that had giventhem their first Lotus Cards  
he stopped them. He could tell they had worked it out.

"Would you like the new Platnum Lotus Card?" he hurridly asked.  
"You'll have access to more games and the water slide."

"No thanks." Olive pushed him our of their way and Annabeth grabbed  
Grovers hand as he swiped for the Platnum Card.

* * *

I was going to put up a few chapters to make up for the few days that I missed but I didn't have all that much time so I've only got one chapter but it's up to double figures! Schools started back so I may only get a chapter every second day but I'll still try for every day! Remember to review any questions or tips or anything like that.

Also, I got a review from greekfreak101 asking whether it'll be Percabeth or Perlive (Percy + Olive) I think I know what it'll end up beiong but what do you think it should be? Percabeth or Perlive?


	11. Ch11 Peter

**Peter**

Peter had nearly let slip his secret several times. He had brought his first demigod to camp with no trouble. He knew it would get harder though. The day after Olive and he got to camp, another demigod came. He has been attacked by a Minotaur. Peter didn't know if he could deal with that. Olive running into a tree and being knocked unconcious was scary enough for him, but he had to pretend he was a satyr. He couldn't be found now. He had brought a daughter of Zeus to camp. The last time that had happened, with Thalia, she had been turned into a pine tree. Satyrs. Fauns were more Roman, obviously. Peter wanted to blame the Greeks for Thalia's death, but Peter had become friends eith Grover, so he found it hard.

His only twofriends at Camp Half-Blood were gone. Olive and Grover had gone on a quest for a lightning bolt.

Peter was scared for Olive. He felt as if he should be there with her.

He was her protector, but he wasn't protecting her. She had asked him if he wanted to run away from camp and go with her on the quest. He had said no. He was sure they would run into a god somewhere and he was sure they knew his secret. If they told his friends... He refused to think about it. They would hate him.

"Hey, Peter!" It was the Stoll brothers, both of them. The Stoll brothers were two sons of Hermes. They had the same mother and looked almost exactly the same. They wern't twins but they looked pretty damn close. "We got you a present!"

Peter tried to run. The Stolls were mischevious and no one would be stupid enough to accept a present from them or let them near shaving cream.

"Hey, where are you going?" Connor Stoll asked.

"Yeah, it's just a present." Travis Stoll grinned.

"You know you're a really bad liar." Connor grinned cheekily when Peter froze. How did he know about Peter's secret?

"You need lessons on lying. We're the best at it," Travis said.

"Yeah, so I heard." Peter needed to get away. "Look, I've got to go..."

"As I said, you're really bad at lying." Travis knew he was trying to get away. Who wouldn't try?

"Didn't Connor say that?" Peter asked.

Both brothers looked momentarily confused. Peter tried to slip away but Connor grabbed his arm.

"We've got a present, remember."

"I don't want it."

"It's not a trick. We just want to teach you to lie."

"Why?" Peter asked. He was tempted to agree. He could do with lying lessons. His secret was important enough.

"Just a favour." Travis smiled widely. Peter knew there was something else going on but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone worked out he was lying.

"Okay." He finally agreed.

"Right!" Connor clapped his hands excitedly. "First, we're going to need to know what you're hiding."

There was no way Peter would tell them. The Stolls could spread gossip just about as fast as the children of Aphrodite could.

"Forget it." Grover triento pull away again but Connors grip was suprisingly strong.

"Connor! What are you doing!?" Katie, daughter of Demeter came over to them. Katie was the only one that could sort of control the brothers.

"Leave him alone."

Connor let go in shock and Peter ran. He knew it looked bad but he was scared. He had almost told them his secret. No one, at all, could know.

Chiron, the camp director, found Peter in the forest, hanging out with his new best friend, Juniper, the tree nymph.

Chiron was in his centaur form. "I believe you wanted to see me?"

"No," Peter realised that what he said was extremely rude, just after he'd said it. "I mean, sure I'll talk to you...Why?"

"Connor and Travis Stoll told me you wanted to tell me something about a secret." Chiron looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter lied. Why would the Stolls do this to him? They probably though Chiron would get the secret out of him.

Chiron frowned. Peter could tell he knew that the Faun was lying. "Right, see you soon then." The centaur turned and walked away. "What was that about?" Juniper asked Peter.

Peter looked at the ground and began to kick around a twig. "I don't know." He tried to sound convincing.

Juniper didn't believe him but she didn't try to get the truth out of him.

"Peter," it was Dionysus. If anyone knew, it was Dionysus. "Yes?" Peter tried not to let his voice waver.

"Why do you looke so distressed?" Mr D asked. Peter could tell he knew why.

"No reason, my lord Dionysus. It's nothing to bother you about, my Lord." Peter tried to run out of the mess hall even though it was half way through dinner.

The door slammed shit with a puff of purple smoke that smelt like grapes.

Dionysus whispered in Peter ear, "I know what you're hiding, and it may be a help in the future so I'll let you go, but be carefull.

People are starting to suspect. Lie better." With that he walked away. Peter felt faint. He wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. He didn't want to be part of the future. He was already scared. He knew it was selfish. Other people at Camp Half-Blood had way worse futures ahead of them. Olive for example could be the child of the prophesy. She might have to make a decision that could destroy or save Olympus and she was on a quest to the Underworld which no demigod has ever come back from. He was worried about her and Grover and even Annabeth. He didn't know Percy but he still felt bad for him. The whole camp thought of him as some freak, being the son of Poseidon. He wasn't supposed to be alive.

Peter decided to visit Juniper.

"You've got to tell me what's happening." Juniper gave up on respecting Peter's privacy. "Katie, Connor and Travis, Chiron and now Dionysus know you're something's up."

"Dionysus knows what it is. He's a god. He told me not to tell anyone. Apparently I have something that will help the Camp inthe future or something like that. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be part of Dionysus' plan. It scares me." Peter began to cry. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Juniper put her arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not for years. It might not ever happen. I don't know what it is but it might not happen."

Peter was glad she didn't know know. She would never forgive him.

* * *

It's not the best chapter I've ever written...actually it's pretty bad, and I don't even know why I did a Peter chapter when he's not on the quest but still...

And it's a bit short...

Please review what you think and please review what you prefer: Percabeth or Perlive?


	12. Ch12 Olive

**Olive**  
The flower Olive picked was beautiful. The stem broke cleanly in the  
middle, into her hand. The road beside her exploded into shards of  
ashphelt. The four companions jumped back in suprise, shock and fear.  
Olive swung around to come face to face with a woman.  
"You're picking my flowers," she stated, obviously annoyed.  
Olive reconised this woman. "I apologised greatly, m'lady. They're  
just so beautiful. I'm so sorry, Lady Demeter."  
Olive bowed and her friends quickly followed her lead.  
"Stand up, my dear." Demeter said. They all rose frome their bow. "So,  
The Goddess."  
Olive frowned in confusion. For a second Olive thought she was talkig  
about her or Annabeth. "Sorry?"  
"The Goddess. I am 'The Goddess'. How many legnds have you heard about  
Demeter?" She asked. "None. What about my demigod children? How many  
of them became famous heros? None. I'm 'The Goddess' the only not-well-  
known Goddess. I'm different from the others. They all watch you on  
your little quest, knowing you're doomed to fail, and they do nothing.  
I, however, am different. I won't sit and watch you. I will help, I  
want to help, that's what makes me different. Why, Olive. This whole  
quest is because your father is selfish, blaming and even jelouse, yet  
you come along and help anyway. And Percy, you know in your heart that  
the only reason your father claimed you is so he could use you on this  
quest. And Grover, you're going to the Underworld? Why? Satyrs hate  
the underground. What's this going to prove? You have no reason to be  
on this quest. And Annabeth. I know the only reason you're here is so  
you can get out into the real world and you crumbled with your first  
monster. ' Oh, I'm too weak!'" Demeter did a whining, very insccurate  
impersonation of Annabeth's breakdown after they battled Medusa.  
Annabeth looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. "That's why  
I'm helping you. None of you have any reason to be here, so I will be  
the goddess, the only goddess, to help you. I am The Goddess."  
Olive let that sink in. Demeter was right. None of them really had a  
reason to be there, apart from the fact that a war would start if they  
wern't, and none of the other gods were helping. Olive did want to  
believe that Demeter was different, that she was 'The Goddess'.  
"Thank you, Lady Demeter. We appreciate your help." Olive didn't know  
what she would do to help yet but she figured the Goddess, as kind as  
she seemed, would get angry if she wasn't thanked.  
"Spoken well, as always, Olive. My help is some advice, on how to et  
to the Underworld. Seek Crusty. Find him and he should help." Demeter  
dissolved intothin air with the plant that Olive had picked a flower  
from, along with the flower.  
"Wow, that was interesting," Percy said, "She didn't want to emphisise  
the fact that she's 'The Goddess'." he joked.  
Grover was aimlessly walking around in uneven circles muttering to  
himself, "Lady Demeter talked to me!"  
"Come on goatboy." Annabeth began to push the satyr down the dusty  
road that the four of then were travelling down. Olive smiled at how  
close the four of them had become over the past few days. Olive barely  
knew Percy or Grover and Annabeth wasn't too close with Percy or  
Olive. The four of them seemed like old friends that had known each  
other for years. Percy saw her face and smiled with her, reading her  
expression.  
"Well, after you fight Medusa, Echidna, jump off the Arch, get trapped  
in a wierd casino and get attacked by robotic spiders on a love ride  
at a waterpark, these things tend to happen." Percy pointed out. Olive  
had to agree.  
"Come on, let's go." Olive walked down the street after Annabeth and  
Grover. Percy followed.

They found Crusty fine. His name was plastered all over his shop  
front. It was a coincidence they ended up in his shop. They were  
chased by a mortal gang. They couldn't be bothered pulling out their  
weapons to scare them off so they just ran.  
Olive could see why Procrustes had nicknamed himself 'Crusty'. The  
name described him perfectly. Demeter had told them to find Crusty but  
they didn't thing he'd own a bed shop.  
"All of my beds are 6 feet long." He told them. "No one ever fits  
right. Hey, you, do you want to try this one?" Crusty asked Grover.  
"And you can try this one." He pulled Annabeth over to another bed.  
"And, see this one here, has music coming through the matress but you  
can only hear it if you lie on the bed. Try it!" Olive looked at Percy  
pleadingly. She didn't want to but she lay on the bed, just to be  
polite. Grover and Annabeth followed her lead. Percy just looked lost.  
"Ergo." As Procrustes snapped his fingers and said the magic word,  
ropes sprung out from both ends of the bed, and wrapped around their  
victims ancles and wrists.  
"Percy!" Annabeth called in pain. He ran to her, trying to pull away  
the ropes. Olive felt a pang of jelousy. Why did he go to Annabeth and  
not her?  
Percy stood up straight, an idea etched into his expresion.  
"Hey, Crusty. Why don't you show me some other beds?" He said,  
casually strolling over to Procrustes.  
"Percy!" Olive couldn't believe him. Was he blind? Couldn't he tell  
they were tied down.  
Olive began to feel the strain of the ropes. They were pulling her  
legs in one direction and her arms in the other. No doubt they were  
doing the same to Annabeth and Grover.  
"Dont worry about her," Percy told Procrustes. "She's impossible."  
"They all are," Procrustes agreed. "Never six feet exactly."  
"So, Crusty, you're stretching them to be six feet?" Percy finally  
seemed to realise what was happening.  
'Help!' Olive sent out a silent plea to anyone that cared.  
"What happens if they're taller than six feet," Percy questioned.  
"I just line them up in the middle," Olive didn't like where this was  
going, "And chop off whatever hangs over the end." Procrustes swung  
his axe in a circle, narrowly missing Percy. Olive felt sick. This was  
wrong, all wrong.  
"Oh," Percy said in a small voice.  
What was he doing? Olive prayed to every god she could think of to  
help them. The stretching was becoming extremely painful now.  
"See this one here," Crusty showed Percy another bed. "It's a massage  
bed. Waves go through and some other stuff happens and it gives you a  
full body massage!" Procrustes was really excited about his different  
beds, Olive could tell. "Do you want to try it?"  
"Um, maybe later. So it's a full body massage?" Percy asked.  
"Yep!" Crusty rocked back and fourth on his heels, extremely excited.  
"Even for a big guy like you?"  
"Yep!"  
"No way! Show me!"  
Procrustes eagerly hopped on the massage bed and pushed a button.  
Olive could just see the waves go through the blankets giving the  
monster a massage, though she couldn't see much at all. Her vision was  
going blury from pain and it took all of her strength not to yell out  
or scream.  
"Ergo!" Percy snapped his fingers and some ropes tied Crusty down.  
Percy pulled out Riptide and cut of the monsters head. Procrustes  
exploded into monster dust and Olive, Annabeth and Grover were freed.  
"You took your time!" Olive couldn't believe he had left them there  
for that long.  
"Could you be a bit faster next time?" Annabeth agreed.  
"Come on guys." Percy had found a brochure telling where the entrance  
to the Underworld was.  
"Hold on, can you give us a sec'. We're stretched half to death!"  
Annabeth was doubled over and panting. Olive had to agree.

* * *

I'm back! ? (Anonymous) Told me that I might be rushing a bit and over the holidays it was a good challenge to get a chapter up every day but now school's back and I'm working and doing so much other stuff so I havn't had much time to write but I'm finally back!

I finally got the title in here too so now you know who The Goddess is! Please remember to review your ideas and tips and questions! Also if you havn't already please review who you'd prefer: Perlive or Percabeth!


	13. Ch13 Percy

**Percy**  
Percy was terrified.

Walking to the underworld, and possibly his and his friends deaths,  
was not the happiest thing to do.

"It'a all part of the fun of the quest!" Grover told them, while  
nervously chewing on his shirt, not believing a word he himself had  
said.

Percy put his hands in his pocket, reasured to feel four pearls in  
there. A Nereid had given him a gift from his father, four pearls, to  
allow him to escape from the underworld. Four pearls for four  
companions.

Percy thought about his mother. If what Ares said was real, she was  
alive. Percy had been hoping to find her in the Underworld and bring  
her back to life but Ares said that someone had taken her. Who had  
taken here where? Percy wanted to know but he couldn't think straight.  
He was going to the underworld. That's crazy.

Grover whimpered. Percy followed his gaze: DOA Recording. This was the  
place, the place where the entrance to the underworld was.

Percy looked sympathetically at the satyr. Grover had expressed his  
feelings for the underground before and Percy could only imagine how  
scared he was. This was too far underground for any of their liking.

Percy noticed all four of them were just standing and staring. None of  
them dared take the first step towards what was sure to be the end of  
the quest, successful or not. They all knew that this was the end.

Either they get the bolt, or they don't.

Percy was half aware of Annabeth slipping her hand into his. He liked  
Annabeth but he still felt uncomfortable. He didn't pull away. He was  
as scared as she was and needed the support she had to offer.

Olive was the first to act. She took a small step foward and turned  
around to face them, waiting for them to follow. The look of  
dissapointment on her face made Percy sympathetic. He had no idea what  
her face expressions ment but he knew it must be bad. As the quest  
grew longer Percy had learnt not to trust Olive's face expressions.

She can hide and change her emotions better that anyone he knew, but  
she was openly expressing her dissapointment and shock now.

Percy pulled away from Annabeth and walked foward confidently, hiding  
the part of him that wanted to run back to Camp Half-Blood and never  
leave.

"Let's go."

Percy wanted to leave. He wanted to train at camp and stay there  
forever. He wanted to forget the war of the gods. He wanted to forget  
his fathers wishes. He wanted to forget Ares and Medusa, Echidna and  
Demeter. He wanted to forget the prophecies and his mother. He wanted  
to forget his quest companions and his quest. He wanted to forget the  
big three. Even better he wished he could forget the world of the  
gods. He wanted to be a normal mortal, living and leading a normal life.  
But he couldn't give up now. His friends were relying on him. The  
whole camp and the world was relying on him, whether they knew it or  
not.

It felt like eternity before they reached the river Styx. Percy had a  
strange desire to jump. He knew he couldn't drown. He was the son of  
Poseidon. Why would this be any different? He began to walk towards  
the swirling black waters and began to notice more details. There were  
objects being pushed past, lost in the swirl of the rapids. Diplomas,  
wedding rings, birth certificates, drivers licences and other dreams,  
pulled from the grasps of innocent mortals as they died. Percy wasn't  
so tempted anymore. He stepped away in disgused.

Grover nearly fell over, but Annabeth caught him, looking just as  
faint. Olive once again had her face wiped blank, no emotions.

Percy realise their problem. There were three lines of dead souls. One  
to the Fields of Punishment, one to Asphodel, and one to Elysium. That  
wasn't necesseraly the issue. The souls didn't realise they were  
alive. Infact Percy didn't think they realised they were there at all.  
The problem was what Percy origionaly thought was a bridge that the  
Asphodel line was going under. If he looked at it straight on he  
couldn't see it at all but if he focused on a spot just next to the  
'bridge' he could make out the shape of a giant three-headed dog.

"Cerberus," the name slipped from his mouth before Annabeth could  
sprout facts about the beast. He waited for the lecture to come.  
Apparently Annabeth wasn't in the mood.

"He mightn't notice us." Percy said hopefully.

"I've got an idea." Annabeth suddenly strutted foward.

Grover called her name and began to run after her before losing his  
nerve and coming straight back.

They finally got through after finding out that Cerberus, the giant  
three-headed guard dog of the underworld, likes rubber balls.

The easiest way to escape Cerberus was through the Asphodel line and  
Percy's immediate thoughts of Asphodel was: depressing. They were sad.  
Lost souls who no longer knew who they were, were wandering around, no  
idea of what was going on around them. Poplar trees dotted the dark,  
grey fields of sadness.

The three demigods and satyr kept their heads down, hoping to blend  
in, ignoring the fact that they were solid and the souls had the same,  
weird drifting form as Cerberus.

No one stopped them. No one noticed them. It was almost as if they  
were wanted there, which, of course, made Percy feel worse.

Grover bleated urgently as he lurched foward. "Help!"

He was dragged, feet first into a huge dark pit, that smelt horribly  
of evil.

"Grover!" Olive tried to grab the satyrs sweaty hand and almost  
succeded.

Grover was trying desperatly to grab at anything he could get a grip  
on, but there was nothing there, only small stones that were simply  
dragged along with him.

It took Percy a few seconds to work out what was happening. Suddenly  
he shouted and chased after his friend, Annabeth close on his heel.  
Olive had her bow in her hands, with nothing to shoot at. Grover  
almost grabbed the end of it a few times but kept sliding.

The thing that scared Percy the most was that he recognized the pit.  
He had seen it in a dream and demigod dreams weren't normal dreams. He  
knew what this pit was. It was Tartarus; the bottomless pit of evil,  
where monsters went after they were slain. Percy also knew there were  
other evil souls, like giants and Titans that were tied to this part  
of the Underworld.  
Percy stopped running. He looked, horrified, at the shoes on Grovers  
feet. It was them.

"Grover! It's the shoes!" He shouted and kept running.

ealization hit Grover but he couldn't sit up to untie his laces, he  
was moving to fast.

A miracle came, the first of the quest. Grover hit a bush. That  
wouldn't be the best thing in a regular situation, which this wasn't.  
Grover clung on to the branches for his life, the wings of his shoes  
flapping like mad.

Olive caught up first. She gasped at how close to Tartaurus they were.  
She quickly untied the shoes that fluttered angrily over the pit  
before diving into it's depths.

Annabeth wholes some sweat from her brow. "That was close. What is  
this place?"

"Tartarus." Olive was quick to answer. She was looking longingly  
towards Hades' castle, barely visible in the distance. "Let's go. It's  
giving me the creeps."

* * *

Arghh! Finally I got a chapter up! I was writing it on notes on my ipod and somehow managed to delete it. I had to start over and was also super busy with a amssave music project for school.

Also, I was considering putting an origional story on the other website and Lyra, daughter and heir o Chaos tried to convince me but I'm still not sure. If you feel like trying to convince me to post it, feel free to leave a review about it. I'm really protective of my stories so it's kind of a big thing for me...yeah, I sound like a lunatic, but plerase review any comments, questions, tips or ideas for the story!And thankyou Lyra, daughter and heir o Chaos!


	14. Ch14 Annabeth

**Annabeth**

Rest was all Annabeth wanted, after nearly getting stretched to death and then chasing Grover through the Underworld, she was exhausted.

She was ready to suggest that they sit and eat, but Olive had a better idea. She was already leaving. Some invisible force was pulling her towards Hades castle. Annabeth's immediate thoughts were magical flying Hermes shoes but the cursed flying shoes wern't in sight. The daughter of Athena sought an answer but ended up with none. Olive must have been walking at her own free will.

Percy and Grover were already collapsing to the ground. Annabeth grasped Percy's arm.

"We'de better go after her," she whispered. Olive got on Annabeth's nerves sometimes but she was worried about the younger demigod. She could tell Olive had feelings for Percy and Percy returned them, but Annabeth had feelings for Percy too, but she knew it only went one way. Percy may love Annabeth as a friend, no matter how bitter she was towards him at the beginning of the quest, but the was something more in his love for Olive. No matter how much Annabeth hated to admit it, Olive would always be Percy's first choice.

Percy jumped to his feet and was immediatly after Olive. Grove slowly climbed to his own feet, still shaking from his near death experience.

"Come on goat boy." Annabeth urged the satyr.

"Olive!" Annabeth shook her friend out of her trance. Annabeth studied the daughter of Zeus' eyes. Some kind of magic seemed to be dragging Olive towards the castle. They were in the Underworld so there could only be one god manipulating her friends moves: Hades. But why? Why would Hades want them in his castle when they've come to take the Master Bolt from him? Unless he didn't have the bolt. "Wait!"

Too late, her friends were inside the castle.

"I don't think Hades has the bolt." Annabeth urgently told her friends. "Why would Hades be drawing Olive towards his castle if he has the bolt?"

Percy was clueless. "I don't know but if it's not here then where is it?"

"It is here." Olive looked hurt, no, she looked more than hurt, she looked broken, like she did when Annabeth was petrified by Medusa. Annabeth shuddered at the thought.

"Hades didn't draw me here. I came on my own free will. I belong here." Annabeth couldn't make sense of what Olive was saying. She was indicating that she had died and come back from the Underworld. As impossible as just sounds, it has been done.

"Olive, what do you mean 'You belong here?'" Annabeth trusted Olive with her life. She couldn't believe that Olive's own life had previously ended.

"I-I don't know. It doesn't make sense. I feel as if I've been here before , but that's impossible, no one has every gone to the Underworld and come back alive." Olive was clause to tears, which amazed Annabeth. Olive was always so good at hiding her emotions. Annabeth didn't think this would break her.

Annabeth know it sounded crazy but she had to ask. "Olive, do you think maybe you've died and then come back from the Underworld?"

Olive shook her head. Annabeth expected her to shout that she was crazy and that Olive was no dead person. But the fact that Annabeth's question was completely unrealistic didn't arise.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I'm going crazy." Olive looked horrified at the fact that she might be going mad but held back her tears. Annabeth knew Olive was the last person to lose the plot. She was always so _with it. _She was gental and kind, but fierce and strong at the same time. There was no way that Olive was crazy.

Annabeth wanted to comfort Olive. Now, Annabeth wasn't one for jokes but nor wad she one for comfort. She decided the easiest and safest thing would be to agree.

"Yep, you're mental. Now let's go!"

Olive cracked a smile. "You're the daughter of Athena. Aren't you supposed to be wise?" Annabeth blushed. "When someone is in the worst mental state and accusing themselves of going mad, don't agree with them."

"Well it made you smile." Annabeth retorted. She was glad she could be the one to make Olive feel better. She didn't want Percy to beat her to it. That would make Annabeth feel worse.

Annabeth knew being jealous want going to improve their friendship, but she just couldn't help it.

"Ah, yes. You've brought it back. And the bolt with it!" Hades was sitting in a gem encrusted throne, surrounded by grey skeletal guards. Annabeth wondered what 'it' was. It couldn't be the bolt. He had said 'it and the bolt'. Besides, they didn't have the bolt. He had the bolt.

"Hands over the Master Bolt, Hades and we'll leave you in peace." Gods, Percy was brave. Annabeth just wanted to kiss him on the spot, but they had a quest the complete.

"You dare accuse me!?" The god's yell echoed through his castle. "After you've taken what is mine and what is my brothers!"

Percy looked around confused.

"But I guess I should forgive you, after all, you brought home my lovely Olive." Hades stood and opened his arms wide to embrace Olive.

Hades' niece looked frantically around the room for a means of escape. All doors were guarded by skeletal guards. No way out. She looked desperately at her friends but Annabeth was just as confused as she was. Olive mouthed 'help' but all Annabeth could do was shrug.

"Right!" Hades stepped back into his throne, embarrassed that his 'dearest Olive' didn't run to his arms.

The god of the Underworld held out his hand. "Where's my helm of darkness?"

Annabeth gasped in shock. Hades helm of darkness is an extremely powerful piece of magic. It allows it's wearer to not only become invisible like Annabeth Yankees cap, but become darkness itself. No one can hear, smell, see or feel it's wearer. Someone must have stolen Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness, but it couldn't have been Hades.

"Lord Hades." Annabeth bowed. "I'm sorry my lord but we don't have your helm. We are searching for the lightning bolt and if we find it we will find your helm as well. We will return it too you. We thought you might know something about the whereabouts of the bolt."

"Fools!" Hades bellowed. "I know you came here because you wanted to accuse me of stealing the bolt. But i know you have the Master Bolt with you."

"I'm sorry lord Hades but we have no lightning bolt." Olive gained control over her thoughts and voice once again.

"How many times do i have to tell you, Olive? There is no need for you to call me lord." Hades was making no sense. As far as Annabeth knew, Olive had never met Hades before.

"You have never told me anything of those sorts. I've never met you in many life." Olive was trying to keep her voice steady but it shook.

"Oh, i see Hera's up to her mischief again. I guess you don't remember, do you?" Hades was purposely trying to confuse them to take their minds of the quest. It was the only explanation. "Do you remember anything from your childhood my dear?"

"How- how did you know?" Olives looked scared. Annabeth was scared. Who was Olive? If she couldn't remember her childhood then who knows what she's done in her past?

"Hera had taken your memories, my dearest. She's playing with your mind again."

Olive looked as if she was about to faint.

"Please just hand over the bolt so we can leave." Olive was losing her patients again.

"I've told you; I don't have it."

"Then where is it!?" Her temper was lost. She was scared and confused.

"I've told you that too. I don't know what games you're playing but he-" Hades pointed to Percy, "has the bolt."

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice was small. Percy wouldn't betray them would he?

Percy raised his hands, in surrender. "I don't have it."

"The backpack, boy." Hades was furious.

Percy opened the backpack that Ares had given them after they recovered his sheild from the 'Thrill o' love ride' and was surprised to find a buzzing cylinder of electricity.

"Now where's my helm?"

"I'm sorry Lord Hades but we don't have it. We didn't even know we had the lightning bolt." Annabeth was terrified but she had to speak up.

"Mm, yes, i believe you. I could sent you after my helm, to find it, and return it to me. Or, I havecould find the helm myself, and kill you." Annabeth's heart sank. For a second, a tiny, wonderful second, she thought the god of the Underworld would let them go.

"First!" Hades bellowed. "I have something Perceus Jackson might like to see, to convince him to TELL ME WHERE MY HELM IS!" Hades held his hand out and flicked them upwards. A column of flame erupted from them and in those flames was a woman's face.

"Mother," Percy whispered, only just audible over the roar of the flames, holding his mother afloat.

"Percy," the woman whispered back.

"Let her go!" Percy shouted at Hades.

"I saved her life from the Minotaur, you should be thankful. Besides, you havn't shown me where my helm is." Hades thought for a second. "Then again. I will let your mother go." Percy's mother fell to the ground as Hades closed his hands. Percy embraced his mother in a tight hug. "How are you going to get out of here, Percy, you have four pearls. What the Neides didn't tell toy is that one pearl only carries one person. Who will stay and who will go Percy?"

"Who will stay?" Percy said, in a daze.

Annabeth stepped forwards. She had failed her quest companions too many times. "I will."

"No," Grover scuttled forwards. "Satyrs' souls aren't like normal mortal souls. If I die I'll just be reincarnated as a flower our something. I'll be fine."

"No." Olive said the one word with such force that Grower stepped back and responded with "Okay."

"I've been here before, I don't know why or how but I havejust know it. I probably should have told you before but I have no memory of my childhood. And if Hades was telling the truth; Hera took those memories from me. And I believe what he said when we first came in: this is my home.

* * *

Ooh, cliff hanger.

Sorry for the wait but I couldnt get motivated. I got really excited when i got a tablet that i just kept writing so I finally got it up.

I'll be more motivated if i give myself a goal, so i'm aiming for a chapter a week. Once again, any tips, questions, comments or inspiration is very welcome in the reviews.

Also, I will be starting another story, just on the dieties, it'll be in Misc - Greek Mythology. Make sure you read it and review!


	15. Ch15 Olive

**Olive**

The more Olive thought about it, the more she came to believe it was true. How or why, she didn't know but she did know she belonged in the underworld.

"No." Percy looked shocked but he was the only one with the courage to speak. "We are not leaving you."

Olive smiled sadly. "It's the only way. I'm sorry Percy but you know it's true. We can't all get out of here."

They only had four pearls. Olive didn't know what her connection to the underworld was but she had the best chance.

"No. We've got what we came for, what we were meant to have come for. 'You will fail to receive what matters most in the end.'" Percy quoted the prophesy as easily as he would count to ten. Understanding shot through Olive. She took the pearl that the son of Poseidon handed her. Annabeth and Grover took theirs. Hades was waiting for an answer. He hadn't seen. Grover nodded his head slightly along with Annabeth.

Percy picked up the bolt. He looked confused. Olive was busy admiring his acting skills when he yelled "Now!"

The four companions threw the pearls at the castle floor at their feet. For a terrifying moment, nothing happened. Hades began to laugh in amusement. "Your father failed to come through again." He shook his head in mock sympathy. Olive was furious. He was making fun of them.

"Come on!" Percy growled angrily as he stomped on the shattered pearl at his feet.

Hades laughed at his frustration. "You know, little nephew, your father doesn't care about you." Percy froze. That was a sensitive topic. "He only claimed you so he could get his name cleared. So you could clear his name for him."

Percy's fists were clenched. Olive grasped his wrist. "He's a god. You can't fight him." Percy, the eldest child of the Big Three was the strongest demigod at camp as far as Olive knew. Olive could tell that just from looking at him. Percy could probably beat a god in a fight, but not this once. Not in the Underworld.

Thankfully the god of the sea's gift came through. Four clear spheres erupted from the broken pearls and engulfed the companions. Hades snapped his fingers and Percy's mother disappeared. Olive saw him reach forward to her, but they both knew it was hopeless. The god called for his skeleton guards but the demigods had already reached the roof. Olive feared their bubbles would pop, but they passed straight through the roof, ground, and into the sea.

"Always return to where they came from." Percy quoted the nymph that had given him the pearls after the bubbles had popped in the salty sea air.

* * *

Yeah, it's really short. I have worked every day since Christmas so I've had no time to write. So much for once a week... Sorry!

I hope you're enjoying it, you must be if you're one of the 21 people who actually lasted to chapter 14... yeah, my views are going down hill very steeply. Make sure you tell your friends, parents, grandparents, cousins, siblings, dogs, cats, fish, other pets, aunties, uncles, nieces, nephews, children, grandchildren, second cousins, great grand parents, great grand children, um... yeah, tell everyone. Thank you Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos for telling your friends to read it. It means a lot. I also didn't have time to check for auto correct's weird corrections so please point them out in reviews or PMs if you see any. Thanks!

I promise the next chapter will be longer and HAPPY NEW YEAR! (It is the 2nd of January but that's beside the point...)


	16. Ch16 Olive

**Olive**

Olive was freezing and terrified, not the first time. The salt water was cold against her skin and she shook violently. She had never floated in water before. At least she didn't think she had. It was a strange feeling, like she was flying, even though she was surrounded by matter. She found that if she moved her legs and arms, she could keep her head above water.

"That was fun." Annabeth said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Olive realised Percy wasn't making ant effort of keeping himself afloat and suddenly felt silly for assuming it was so hard. She relaxed her limbs and gasped in panic, thrashing in the water, and began to sink.

A firm hand gripped her arm and pulled her to the surface. "Can't swim?" Percy asked, looping his arm around her waist, holding her afloat.

Olive's heart fluttered in sync with her stomach as she felt Percy's body so close to her own.

Of course, Percy's a son of the sea god. He didn't need to struggle to stay above the waters surface. She felt her cheeks turn red as embarrassment flooded her thoughts.

"Of course I can swim!" As much as she wanted Percy to keep his arm around her she was embarrassed.

He let her go and she began to sink again. In her attempt to keep herself from embarrassment she had forgotten an important fact: she can't swim.

"Okay let's go." After Percy had pulled Olive back from under the water, he changed there's currents to pull them to land, holding Olive close.

* * *

As soon as I say I'll post a new chapter every week, I leave it for about three months. Sorry!

I have been so busy and have had no time and have been writing an original story so I've been spending a lot of time on that.

I know this tiny, short chapter does not make up for the past few months and I am so sorry to those who still care about this story, but finally some feelings! Do you like that or should I get rid of it? Feelings or no feelings? Your choice (Please review for me!)

I will try my hardest to stick to my chapter-a-week rule and try to make next week's really long to try and make up for it.

Also I forgot my disclaimer, like I have for the past few chapters: I do not own Percy Jackson, Grover, Annabeth or any other characters in the chapter, excluding Olive. Most of the story and the characters belong to the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan. I love him...

And remember, even if you don't like the story, please follow and favorite and review because it makes me so happy. It's one of the few things that makes me proud.

I love you all so much for sticking with the story, as rusty as it is.

Thanks,

Kayla


End file.
